the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Daedalus
NOTE: '''Compiled from various interviews, documents submitted by Daedalus, and Guilds records available to Obsydian. More info will be appended upon accruement by official sources. Biography Daedalus is a Traveller whose self is sealed within a robotic shell. He contentedly works in freelance, doing odds and ends for various organisations and individuals while keeping himself out of combat at nearly every turn. He is a long-time friend of Fanci Meni. General Physiology '''Shell Appearance Daedalus assumes the appearance of a humanoid Sentinel, with all the parts and components of each of the major units mangled together into one shell. This includes a Drone head, a Quad torso and a pair of thickened, plated Walker legs; the only thing that doesn't quite fit the style is his arms. Anatomy While he shares few details of his own anatomy, citing a lack of understanding of even himself, Daedalus often talks about his ability to self-repair. Nanites, produced and natured in a way that "wouldn't benefit anyone monetarily", are dispatched generously to the site of the damage, then begin working to repair the area. Reports of this in action has been sparse, though some have mentioned he can reconstruct parts of his body (though with minor differences) within a minute of critical damage being taken. When asked why he can drink such copious amounts of tea and how he even enjoys the substance, Daedalus scoffs and waves his hand, mentioning that "some things do not need explanation". Clothing He often wears simple robes, a longskirt tied around his waist and nestled against his hips, and light shoulder drapes knotted about his neck. The skirt is marked with a broken Atlas, the diamond and its eye shattering into various unorganised pieces, iconography meant to symbolise "his detestment for the entity's manipulation, and the mark of a fallen God". Personality Daedalus carries himself with a confidence that is often marred by anxiety and loneliness. Most of the time however, he stays positive, with a wide gait and a happy-go-lucky attitude. Relationships with Groups and Factions Daedalus has little reputation amongst the primary factions, and often seems glad this is the case. The Vy'keen give him odd looks, the Korvax often welcome him to the "machine body meta", and the Gek are more than happy to trade with him, given he has coin in his pocket and a generous attitude. His relation to the Travellers, at this point, is tenuous at best. He tends to distance himself from the idea that there might be others like him - he may be alone, but he believes that shouldn't matter. The pursuit of other members of your species is frivilous when there is so much more to see in the vast, forever-changing universe. The Sentinels are, undoubtedly, Daedalus' allies, as he has stated. When confronted with their atrocities, the Traveller always makes mention of their regret and guilt for their kinship, though they tend to also note that they "never chose to be reborn a Sentinel". His relationship with the Atlas is a complicated one. While he is no friend of the Atlas and has been very explicit about this fact, he can become engrossed in the subject, able to talk at length for hours on his millenia of research. Even in spite of this seemingly eternal curiosity, however, he affirms that he has no interest in Atlusian companionship. Daedalus has weak links to the Corporation. His past-missions cache includes the completion of various outsourced analysis and delivery tasks issued by Obsydian, and he has an interest in joining the company at some point, given they need an engineering and/or mining specialist. Category:Player Characters Category:Robots